


Art for Unexpected Visitors

by killerweasel



Series: Unexpected Visitors [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art to go with 'Unexpected Visitors' made by <a href="http://lunarinferno.tumblr.com/">lunarinferno</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Unexpected Visitors

[much larger version here](http://36.media.tumblr.com/4107331f09bf07a9f8689550506c5751/tumblr_nfjrmyIFmf1rt4b5uo1_1280.jpg)


End file.
